


Behavior therapy

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Scott Summers, Desk Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: All Logan wants from his student Scott is to gets along with others. But too bad, Scott doesn't listen to him. Logan has no choice but to discipline him.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Behavior therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0akdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/gifts).



Sitting behind his desk in his almost empty classroom was Professor James Howlett but he preferred to be called Logan. He stared at the only student, Scott Summers who was busy writing his essay homework. “Summers, stop what you are doing and pay attention to me.” He pushed his black-framed glasses up.  
“I’m doing your homework assignment, Professor Logan.”  
“Stop it, you can finish it later. Right now, I want you to listen to me.”  
Scott sighed as he put down his pen. “Yes, Professor Logan.”  
“You haven’t been listening to me.”  
“How? I handed in all of my assignments.”  
“Not that, you’re not doing too well in group projects.”  
“I’m doing okay, they’re not failing.”  
Logan groaned. “That’s because you’re doing all the work.”  
“Nobody’s complaining. They get As.”  
“You put yourself into a group with lazy people multiple times. I want you to stop that now. I also want you to work well with others. How about Hank McCoy or Kitty Pryde? Both of them are good kids.”  
“I’m not comfortable with others.”  
“Summers, I don’t think I have seen you talk to others. Do you have any friends?”  
“I prefer to be alone, Professor Logan.”  
“Damn it, Summers. You’re in college. You should be out there, making new friends. They can help you.”  
“No, thank you.”  
Logan slammed his fist hard on his desk which caused his glasses to tilt down. “Fuck’s sakes, why are you being stubborn about this? I’m trying to help you.” He pushed his glasses up.  
“I don’t want any friends. I have my young brother.”  
Logan scoffed. “I highly doubt that he wants his older brother around. Does he have friends of his own?”  
“Yes, he has friends.”  
“So follow his example and make some friends of your own.”  
“That’s his choice, not mine.”  
“Summers!!!  
Scott crossed his arms and leaned back.  
“You’re a good kid but right now, you’re acting like a brat! You could be so much better and achieve so much if you just worked with others.”'  
“I don't care. I don't want to, I’m fine by myself.”  
Logan growled as he raked his hair with his fingers. “Summers, get over here.” He pointed to the spot next to him.  
“Do I have to?”  
“YES, NOW!!! And drop your attitude.” Logan watched Scott begrudgingly follow his order.  
Scott was now standing next to Logan. “Yes, Professor Logan?”  
Logan turned his chair to face Scott as he let out a sigh. “I think you’re wasting your full potential and opportunity.”  
“That’s your opinion, Professor Logan. I think I’m doing just fine.” Scott smirked but it faded once he heard the professor growling at him. “Professor?”  
“That’s it!!!”  
Scott’s eyes widened. He heard rumors about Professor Logan’s short-tempered rage from other professors and fellow students. It was terrifying anger and something that nobody should face at all.  
“Summers if you keep acting like a brat, I’m going to discipline you like one.”  
“What are you going to do to me?”  
Logan stood up as he undid his silk necktie. He took it out while he pushed his chair back with his leg. He was close to Scott enough to tie his hands together, really tight. He pulled him and had him bend over his desk. “You’ll see.”  
“Wh….” Scott nearly jumped as he felt Logan’s hand slapped on his ass, hard. “What the fuck? Did you spanked me??”  
“What did I say before? I’m punishing a brat, that’s what I am doing.” Logan spanked Scott again and again.  
“Ow… please stop, Professor Logan…”  
“Are you finally listening to me?”  
“I..I…” Scott was having mixed emotions about the situation that he was in.  
“Not a good answer!” Logan growled as he let out three more slaps on Scott’s ass.  
“Please stop…”  
Logan lowered his head so his mouth was nearing Scott’s ear. “I gave you a choice, Summers but you refused to listen to my advice.”  
Scott felt Logan’s warm breath on his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. He gulped. “Yes, Professor Logan but…”  
“I don’t hear a ‘but’, Summers. All I wanted was a simple yes or no.” Logan stated.  
“But…”  
“No, what did I say before?” Logan’s free hand went around Scott’s slender waist and loosened his belt buckled. “I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to say to you, Summers.” He pulled Scott’s pants. ‘Who knew that Summers preferred briefs?’ But he had pushed those down as well. He got a good look at Scott’s bare bubble butt. ‘Fuck… I need to focus, can’t be distracted here.’  
“Professor Logan, I’m sorry..” Scott should be annoyed that he’s half-naked and his clothes were pooled around his feet but the mixed feelings that he had before grew into something different.  
“About?”  
Scott paused to think. “Is that bad being alone?”  
“Summers, you don’t get it. But hopefully, this will wake you up.” Logan’s hand rained down Scott’s bare ass a couple of times.  
“Oww….” Scott winced. He didn’t want to admit but he secretly likes Professor Logan’s hand on his ass. “Professor Logan?” He whimpered.  
“Yes, Scott?”  
“I’m not good at making friends….”  
“It’s fine. You are young, it’s not too late to learn.”  
“But part of me doesn’t want to..” Scott received a few more paddling from Logan’s hand.  
“Try harder!!” Logan replied, noticing that he’s leaving bright red handprints on Scott’s soft buttocks. “That’s all I’m asking from you, Summers.”  
“Yes, Professor Logan…”  
“Good!” Logan spanks Scott’s butt again.  
“Ouch… why?”  
“It’s a reminder that you should listen to me,” Logan smirked as he studied Scott’s half-naked body but something caught his eye. “Hey Summers…. is this making you horny?”  
“What? No… “ Scott stuttered. “I’m not..”  
Logan smirked. “Did anyone tell you that you’re a horrible liar?”  
“Yes…”  
“Well then…,” Logan slapped Scott, on his bottom once again. “That’s for lying.”  
“But I’m not….”  
“Oh? So if I did this…” Logan kissed Scott’s lower back. “That wouldn’t turn you on?”  
‘Damn it…’ “I.. I….” Scott whimpered. “I…”  
“Come on, Summers. Answer the question. Does it turn you on or not?” Logan moved around so he could stand behind Scott. “It’s not a hard question to answer. Well… I know I am, how about you, Scott?” He pressed himself against Scott who leaned against him.  
“......” Scott’s heart was beating faster when he heard Logan addressing his first name. ‘Am I feeling his erection on me?’ He unconsciously rubbed his ass against the older man.  
“I can see someone really wants me.” Logan’s smirk grew which caused Scott to stop.  
“I’m so sorry…”  
Logan reached over and stroked Scott’s lips with his fingers. “No, you’re not and I’m not accepting that apology.” He pressed two of his fingers into Scott’s mouth. “Now suck!”  
Scott wanted to protest but he couldn’t speak. He shyly licked the fingers in his mouth. Soon he slowly sucked them.  
“That’s a good boy!” Logan approved. “Make them nice and wet.” He was amused that his fingers were being licked and sucked by Scott. “That’s it…”  
Part of Scott wished that he was sucking Logan’s cock instead.  
“That’s enough…” Logan removed his fingers from Scott’s mouth.  
“What are you going to do…” Scott got his answer when he felt Logan’s now wet fingers stroking between his asscheeks. “Professor Log…”  
“Logan, I want to call you out my name.”  
“Yes, Logan..”  
“That’s better.” Logan purred.  
“Logan… please..” Scott felt Logan’s fingers gently circling around his puckered entrance.  
“Please what? Do you know what you want from me? How about I give you a sample?” Logan slowly inserted one of his fingers into Scott. Once it was fully in, he began to stroke within him.  
“.....”  
Logan smiled.  
“Please... Just please add another one, Logan.” Scott finally spoke up.  
“That wasn’t so hard.” Logan rewarded Scott by adding another finger. He can hear Scott moan with pleasure. So he inserted the third finger and slowly forth one joined in as well. His fingers stroking and drumming in him. One of his fingers hit a nerve on the young man who yelled out his name. “I found your button.” He smirked.  
Scott was enjoying being fingered by Logan but soon he needs more than that. “Logan… please no more fingers…”  
“Oh? What do you want then?”  
“Do I have to say?”  
“Yes, Scott. You do.”  
“Fine! I want your cock in me!”  
Logan chuckled. “Say please.”  
Scott sighed. “Logan, I need your cock in me please…..”  
“That’s a good boy.” Logan managed to undo his pants with his free hand. He pulled them and his boxers so his erection was out.  
Scott wanted to grab onto something but his hands were still tied. He whimpered as the fingers were gone but something hard and bigger was rubbing against his puckered entrance. “Fuck… please fuck me….”  
“But first…” Logan pulled a small bottle of lube out of his shirt pocket. He didn’t know how he did it but he managed to open the bottle with one hand. “I can’t enter into you, raw.” He poured the lube on his cock. He coated it over his hardened shaft.  
Scott winces when Logan’s lubed cock slowly penetrates him.  
“Is this your first time?”  
“No, but you’re... “  
“I’m what?” Part of Logan was jealous that he’s not the first person. But for now, he ignored it and wanted to teased Scott. “Come on Summers… I’m what?”  
“You’re too big!” Scott hid his face on Logan’s desk. He can picture the biggest smirk on his professor’s face when he said that. He can feel the cock fully in him. ‘Fuck…’  
Logan did have a huge smirk. “I’m more than a big cock. I know how to use mine, very well, Summers.” He got a good grip on Scott’s slim waist as he began to move his hips.  
“......” Scott braced himself as Logan thrust into him. It went at a nice and slow pace but it picked up the speed after a while. “Logan!!”  
“Tell me, Summers. Do you like it rough?”  
“YES!”  
“Just tell me when!” Logan’s thrusts become harder and more aggressive. He was hearing Scott chanting out his name.  
“Logan!!!” Scott cried out as he squeezed his ass. But he received a sharp slap on one of his butt cheeks. “Again…” He stopped himself.  
Logan laughed. “You really like that now, don’t you?”  
“Logan… I…. “  
“You’re mine to be punished if you misbehave and you’re mine to be fucked.” Logan gave another few spanks to Scott’s butt. “Most importantly, you’re just mine to be loved.”  
“Yes, Logan…” Scott was full of emotions. He pushed himself against the older man.  
“Now clench your ass again.” Logan hissed as he got what he wanted. “Good boy..” He continued on fucking Scott, aggressively.  
“I’m going to…”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I’m going to ruin…” Scott felt a hard spank on his ass cheek. “Yes, Logan.”  
“Good boy.”  
“Logan!!!” Scott climaxed and soon afterward, he felt the older man did as well. He can feel that he was filled. He pouted when Logan pulled out. “If you give me a few minutes, can we do that again?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes!!! How about you?”  
“Give me a moment as well but you’re still dressed here.”  
“I’m half-naked here.” Scott heard his white shirt was ripped open. “Professor!!!!”  
“Wrong!” Logan spanks Scott’s ass.  
“Sorry…. Logan…” Scott felt Logan’s lips on his bareback. “More…” He arched his back.  
Logan’s mouth licked and sucked his way up to Scott’s shoulder and gently sucked on the soft flesh.  
“Please, more…” Scott gently hissed. “Logan, can I suck your dick one of these days?”  
“Only if you’re good.” Logan teased. “If you do a good job, I reward you with a 69 or maybe something more.”  
Scott grew bright red like his glasses. “Oh… yes, Logan.”  
“That’s my good boy.” After a couple of minutes of more teasing, they were ready for another round.  
“Logan…”  
“Wait for a second!”  
“Logan?”  
“I wanted to see your face, Scott.” Logan managed to flip Scott on his back. He gave him a warm smile.  
“Logan, you see me now. So please, put your cock in me again and take me hard until the desk breaks.” Scott pleaded.  
“I like that you’re begging me to fuck you.”  
Scott gasped as he got his wish. “You already ruined cocks for me…”  
“GOOD!” Logan started to pound Scott’s ass. “Now be a good boy and wrap your legs around my waist.”  
“Like this, Logan?” Scott did what he was told to.  
“Yes!”  
Scott moved his back up and managed to place his hands around Logan’s neck, despite that they still were tied. He leaned forward to kiss him, on his lips.  
Logan happily returned the kiss but easily took control of it. He continued on pounding on Scott as they kissed. He was pleased with how the young man was able to take on ass beating, despite the hard discipline he did before. Back and forth, it was an intense and rough rhythm. He could swear that the desk started to creak beneath them. ‘Fuck it! If we do break the desk, I’ll buy them a new one. I’ll probably keep the pieces as a trophy.’ Soon, he can tell Scott was about to cum. He grabbed the young man’s shaft. “Hey, how about we do it together?”  
Scott nodded.  
“Atta, boy.” Logan rammed into Scott who let out a loud moan. “Come on… I want to hear you call out my name!” He continued on the pace for a few minutes.  
“Logan, Logan!!!”  
“Come on, Scott!!!” Logan let out of Scott’s cock as they managed to cum together.  
Scott laid back on the desk and gently pulled his hands away from Logan. “Can you free my hands now?” He watched him unleashed one of his claws to rip the silk tie. He rubbed his wrist but enjoyed the pure bliss that his lover gave him. “Logan, that was…”  
Logan sat back on his chair and had a now naked Scott sitting on his lap. He sighed, with a big smirk on his face. He pushed his glasses up.  
“Fuck Logan, that was amazing…” Scott rested his head on Logan.  
“Aren’t you glad that I suggested this?”  
“But isn’t this bit cliche?”  
“It works. And you were into it, too.  
Scott scoffed. He was silently agreeing but didn't want to admit it out loud.  
“Hey, at least I didn’t ask you to wear the schoolgirl uniform.” Logan grinned. “Although how about we do that for next time?”


End file.
